


⚘gardening⚘

by sonshineandshowers



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate POVs, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Personification, Playful Sex, Voyeurism, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers
Summary: "Bright, it’s a rooftop garden — we need to have plants in it." Filling their roof with new plants turns into a playful gardening adventure for Gil and Bright.Whumptober: Kidnapping + Kinktober: Daddy Kink | Dirty Talk
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	⚘gardening⚘

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober + Kinktober = this experiment. I have a handful of different Kinktober prompt lists and the Whumptober prompt list, so I'm going to cross them over as much as I can. Today's came from [Kinktober](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/627757371721220096/time-to-start-planning-kinktober-fandom-works) and [Whumptober](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated).

“Stop it, Col! You don’t want to leave the nursery!” Mari urges. Col persists, stretching their tendrils toward each passerby, blue and white flowers starring the show.

“How do you know what’s out there is worse?” Col swings another flower around in the breeze. “Here, we get a five-by-five pot if we’re lucky. Out there, we could be in the ground. In the open air. _Free_.”

“Stop! We might get eaten! Taken! Separated! I can’t survive on my own — I’ll _die_ in the winter. Do you want that, Col? I’ll _die_!” Mari pleads, orange puffs of flowers quivering with fear.

“The simple, basic life might be for you. I’d rather be wild.” Their world is full of stars, blinding their perspective.

Two men walk through the exterior doors, the first customers that day to make eye contact. Col twists so their flowers hit the best light.

“Bright, it’s a rooftop garden,” one of the men says. “We need to have plants in it.”

“I like it for other things,” the other man says, fidgeting.

“Name one thing that’s not sex,” the man says under his breath near the other’s ear, making him blush. His whiskers stick around to tickle and leave a brief kiss. “I’ll do all the work — pick something.”

The shorter man stands on tiptoe and says something Mari can’t hear. Beside them, Col keeps shifting as if attempting to draw the men’s attention. “Would you cut it out?” Mari says.

“I’m going home with them,” Col says firmly. “They seem fun.”

“We need to stay here!”

Fingertips dip into the soil in both of their pots, and then they’re thrust into the taller man’s chest. “We’re being kidnapped!” Mari screeches.

“We grow so we can find a new life,” Col replies. “We’ll be fine.”

Tipped upside down, Mari gets a death-defying glimpse of the gravel. “Help! Help!”

“This one’s root-bound,” the man says, his calloused fingers poking through the holes in their pot.

“Col! Help!”

“Good thing we can take it home now — can probably save it.”

“See, they can help you,” Col says, and Mari’s righted again.

“I am _not_ an it,” Mari grouses.

“Better than dead.”

"Debatable."

A flurry of other plants get nestled into both men’s arms, and they’re herded to the cashier. After their payment is complete, the men head through the exterior doors and all of the plants are in the open air for the first time.

“We’re being kidnapped! We’re all gonna die!” A chorus of cries come from the flowers. They’ve all heard the stories of people who lacked green thumbs and let them wither. Their days are likely numbered.

Mari huddles beneath Col’s cover and tries to believe their friend instead of the rest of them. These men are different. They’re going to live in a rooftop garden, on top of the world.

Right?

* * *

“Can I shovel? Or water? Or something?” The shorter man asks from his perch on a chair. Mari’s learned his name is Bright.

“I said I would do everything.” The taller man removes his shovel from the dirt to point at Bright. “That means you play foreman until I’m done.” He’s Gil. They all love Gil because he protects them from the man they’ve learned has a hard time taking care of himself. Though the reports from the stately woman seem widely exaggerated, Mari is glad they’ve gone home with someone who appears to know what he’s doing in the garden.

“I get to be eye candy?” Bright quirks a brow and unbuckles his belt.

“ _Bright_ — “

“You finish, then I finish.” Bright’s smirk brings extra light to the rooftop.

“If you finish, that crosses off fucking you when I’m done,” Gil levels and shrugs. “Your choice.” He turns back and puts Pan in their new bed, covering them with a healthy mix of topsoil.

“Col, what are you _doing_?” Mari asks, gaping at them as they stretch for the chair. Still in their pot, there’s not quite enough wind to make any progress on the journey.

“This is much more exciting than we ever get in the greenhouse,” Col responds. “No one ever had sex in the greenhouse.”

“You shouldn’t watch,” Mari complains.

“If he wasn’t okay with it, he wouldn’t be stroking himself out here with us.” Col points a tendril toward where Bright’s hand dips into his briefs. “Live a little. It’s not like we can have sex.”

“I don’t know if I’ll like watching.”

“If you don’t, you can look at the skyline instead. There’s plenty to do out here in our new digs. No judgment. No issue.”

Supposing that’s a fine answer, Mari stretches with Col, taking in a new experience.

* * *

“That’s quite a firm grip you have,” Bright says, admiring Gil’s shovel work. Pulling his elastic waistband under his balls, he mimics the same grip, lazily stroking his cock. His husband’s grey t-shirt is speckled with sweat across the back, muscles flexing each time he bends over to add another plant to the bed.

“Couldn’t wait, could you.” Gil steals a glimpse over his shoulder. “Demerits.”

“Hey — it was my idea to have sex on the roof.” Bright tugs his balls then drifts back to his cock again.

“It’s _always_ your idea to have sex on the roof. We’re going inside today, unless you want these — “ Gil wiggles his dirty fingers in the air “ — in all your sensitive spots.”

“Think of me over here, ready and waiting for your cock, _daddy_.” Bright stretches out the last word, hoping to draw Gil’s attention with his tone alone. “You won’t need your hands.”

“But then I can’t choke your dick until you’re coming in my hand,” Gil says matter-of-factly.

“Unh,” Bright moans and closes his eyes. He eases his grip and moves to squeeze the base of his cock.

“Better wait for me, city boy. Daddy’s going to want to relax after all this _hard_ work.”

Bright opens his eyes to Gil smirking back at him. Turnabout’s fair play, apparently. Keeping a steady gaze into Gil’s eyes, he gives himself a firm stroke while biting his lip. Gil noticeably shifts his feet and moves to dig the next hole in the soil.

“Everyone’s watching me stroke my cock.” Bright spreads precome along his shaft. “Don’t you want to watch, too?”

“Six more plants,” Gil says casually, keeping up the same pace.

“My audience.”

“You find some edibles while we were in there?” Gil teases.

“Probably wouldn’t do anything to me.” On the other hand, the knowledge that his husband is likely hiding an erection while he works is doing everything for him. He moans, imagining how Gil might take him.

“Hands off for the next minute,” Gil challenges.

“Or what?”

“Daddy will tie them up after.”

“That sounds like something I want.”

“To the chair. While I go inside and shower.”

Bright squirms. “I’ll be good.” He fishes a packet of lube out of his pocket and sets his hands on the armrests. “Where do you want to take me?”

“I don’t think we’ll get much further than over the sink.”

Bright clenches and unclenches his hands, fighting the urge to touch himself again. Leaning over the edge of the chair, he gets as close as he can to Gil without leaving his perch. He’s still a good six feet away.

“I’ll push into your tight hole, watch your face in the mirror as I spear you with my cock.”

Ripping the packet of lube and squeezing some onto his hand, Bright reaches for his cock and tugs in earnest. He’s sure it was at least a minute. Probably. Maybe.

“Four more, Bright. I remember what you looked like last time after you were thoroughly fucked. Practically fell asleep on your feet.”

Realizing he can use the time to be totally ready, Bright strips all of his clothing, leaving himself sitting on a pile on the seat. He fingers his hole, both hands put to work in a feverish race to beat Gil at his own game. Gil’s game? His game? Bright’s not even sure anymore.

“Getting too difficult to wait?“ Gil says to the skyline.

Fuck it. Bright strides across the roof and tugs Gil’s fly, deftly letting himself inside and gripping his firm cock. Gil’s just as aroused as he is, only hiding it a lot better under taunts and suggestive phrases.

Bright is spun and pinned face-first against the brick wall in a matter of seconds. He hears Gil’s pants hit the ground, the belt buckle tinging off of the concrete. “Little help,” comes on a warm breath into his ear, and then he’s reaching back to slick Gil’s cock and guide him to his hole. Shifting his weight to his forearms on the top of the wall, Bright holds on as Gil pushes into him and he’s suddenly full. "There's your audience," Gil says, even though the open air Bright sees over the wall is secluded from the rest of the city.

For all the teasing, it takes Bright a minute to adjust before he rocks back into Gil. Gil's gritty hands grasp his hips, quietly limiting how quickly Bright can move. "Gonna fuck you so good,” Gil promises, sucking and nipping a splotch into Bright's shoulder.

"Fuck me, daddy," Bright responds, the snap of Gil's hips resounding through his frame as the guardrails come off and become hands gripping his shoulders, bringing each thrust faster than the last. He rocks like a Pez dispenser, head lolling with each smack of Gil’s hips against his ass.

Bright's cock bounces in the air, only the momentum reaching him. Arms keeping both of them upright, all he can do is hold on. His cock leaks a drip that reaches for the ground.

Gil’s hands move to Bright’s waist, pulling him into every thrust. His movements are frenzied, erratic, aiming for the destination they charted as soon as Bright had whispered into his ear in the nursery. “C’mon, Bright. C’mon.”

Sweat dripping down Bright’s chest, cock begging to be touched, Gil grazing off of his prostate, Bright can’t focus on one thing. It’s what he needs after they’ve waited a week, and it’s all an aura of serotonin, and he’s close but not quite there, and… "I can't, Gil. I can't," he tells his hands.

Gil shifts a little, and Bright's able to lean his head on his arm, rebalancing so one hand is free to... "Unh," a moan drips from his mouth as Gil picks up speed again. Hand striping his cock, he's quickly flooding in warmth threatening to spill.

"Come, Bright. Come for daddy,” Gil growls, fingers digging deep into his sides.

Bright shoots his load at the ground, a loud cry escaping his mouth. Gil pounds into him, then his hips still on a grunt that has Bright taking both of their weight against the wall.

All of the sound disappears into a world of white. His husband resting on him, chest panting against his back, Bright holds them both up, basking in a haze of nothingness. Gil’s forearms move beside his, and a flurry of kisses go up his neck to his cheek. “That was — “

“I have a new appreciation for gardening,” Bright cuts him off with a dazed grin.

“And a usual case of not following instructions.” Gil shifts his weight off of Bright and pulls out, leaving behind an emptiness Bright quickly tries to fill with his husband's presence.

“You knew what you were signing up for.” Bright turns on wobbly legs and plants a haphazard kiss to Gil's lips.

Gil wraps an arm around him, steadying him. “Straight to the tub,” he guides him along.

“Hmm?”

Tracing a dirty finger through the sweat on Bright’s chest, Gil adds another sooty marking to the collection of handprints Bright now realizes he already has. Bright nods and gives in to being led back into the building, not particularly caring what happens now that they’re both blissed out.

* * *

“They’re going to take good care of us,” Col comments, nestled in bed beside Mari.

“You were right — they do like an audience.” Mari found they couldn’t turn their puffs away, giving them and Col something to tease each other about.

“It’s fun to pretend.”

“Maybe the open air isn’t so bad.” It comes with new things they never thought they’d see. And they’re learning that new doesn’t need to mean negative.

“We were kidnapped!” Pan complains from down the bed.

“Shut up,” Col commands with an exaggerated flower roll, looking over the band of mismatched plants, including a few on the ground that have yet to be planted. “We’re better off here. Enjoy the freedom of spring — love is in the air.”

* * *

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> i've received significant support from so many people in this fandom that help make my writing possible. as this story is E, if you're 18+ and would like to chat prodigal son with wicked awesome people, come on by the [pson trash server](https://discord.gg/TVkmgxV).


End file.
